


TFW your wife is cheating on you with your daughter's friend/ex-crush so you fuck his boyfriend

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bumblebee (Side relationship), Cheating, Crack, Crack and Smut, Creampie, Cuck!Ghira, Cuck!Kali, Cuck!Neptune, Cuck!Sun, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Doggy Style, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, I mean that's basically what this is, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Just enjoy the Ghira x Neptune smut, Large Cock, Lots of cucking goin' on, M/M, Multi, Netorare, Riding, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is so much cuck in this fanfic that it's gonna summon actual cucks, Yaoi, no regrets, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Tired of seeing Sun fuck Kali and essentially cuck Ghira (and Neptune)? Well, it’s only fair that Ghira and Neptune get to cuck them back.





	TFW your wife is cheating on you with your daughter's friend/ex-crush so you fuck his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don’t hate Sun or Kali. On the contrary, I love both of them. This is based primarily on the joke about Sun fucking Kali and basically cucking Ghira. Then one day, a minor joke about Ghira fucking Neptune was created from the Sun x Kali joke. And I figured “Hey, it kinda makes sense, if Sun and Kali are gonna cuck Ghira and Neptune, then Ghira and Neptune have every right to cuck them back”. And then I decided to make this thing. Enjoy.

One fine June, not too long after Salem and her faction were finally defeated, Blake decided to take her girlfriend Yang, as well as Sun and Neptune (who were boyfriends as of now), to her home in Menagerie and introduce them to her parents. Just because she felt like it. Luckily, Neptune had, at this point, gotten over his fear of water- or, at least, had become comfortable with going on a boat. 

Kali and Ghira were elated to see their daughter again and excited to meet her friends. Ghira, by now, didn’t really have as much of a problem with Sun as he used to. But all that changed on one fateful day…

Ghira was sitting alone in his study that day, in the late morning. Yang and Blake had gone out to eat, while Neptune was finishing off some food in the kitchen (he could not get enough of the family’s cooking, hence Kali would happily make him extra). Sun had supposedly gone back to bed ten minutes ago, and only five minutes ago, Kali had left to use the restroom. 

Ghira was just silently reading a book- when he heard some… _ moaning… _ coming from the other room. Moaning which sounded… familiar. Which sounded like… 

Kali…?

Curious, Ghira set down his book and made his way through the hall, towards the moaning. The sounds became louder as he moved through the hall, he was able to make out that it definitely was Kali.

He would have assumed that Kali was just simply pleasuring herself, had it not been for the grunting and groaning noises coming from the same room...

Once he finally got to the room Ghira pushed open the door gently… and regretted doing so immediately.

There, in the room, he saw Kali, bent over the bed and butt naked, moaning loudly and grasping the bedsheets as she was getting ruthlessly pounded... by none other than Sun Wukong, who also was completely nude. 

_ “Ah~! Oh! Yes! Right there~! Ah~! Oh Sun~! So good! More!” _

Ghira’s heart sank like a rock in his chest as he watched his daughter’s friend pump his dick in and out of his wife’s pussy, his whole body going cold at the mere sight before him. 

“Oh hey Mr. Belladonna, what’s going on- _ oh… _Oh… hell no! HELL NO!”

Ghira turned to see Neptune Vasilias standing beside him, peeking in through the doorway- and looking angry as hell, his face flushed as red as his trademark jacket. 

Sun continued to ram in and out of Kali, neither of them having seemed to notice Neptune and Ghira watching them or Neptune yelling out. The room was filled with gasps, moans, “Oh Sun~!”s, “More!”s, “Harder, Sun, YES!”s. 

At this point, Ghira couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Neptune by the arm and pulled him out of the doorway before slamming the door shut. He hesitated, before fuming back to his study. 

Ghira was just at an absolute loss for words. Why? Just why? Why would Kali do this to him? HOW could Kali do this to him!? How could that damn monkey think he could just get away with fucking his wife!?! Or, for that matter, had he been doing this ever since his first arrival to Menagerie? This was just utter ursa-shit! 

Meanwhile, Neptune remained in the hallway, on the verge of tears. Why was Sun fucking someone else- his friend’s MOM, for Peter Port’s sake!? And how long has he been doing this for?! How could Sun do this to him? Does Sun think Kali is… better than him? No! No way!

But if that’s it… well then, why not he just find someone better than Sun?! 

But who could possibly be better than Sun…? Who would be just perfect to satisfy him…? 

Then suddenly, he got an idea. A wonderful, awful idea. 

Neptune’s face twisted into a mischievous grin. He wasn’t sure what exactly was driving him to do this… Was it… anger…? Or... desire…? Or… both? Whatever it was, there was nothing stopping him from carrying out this idea; he’d made his decision almost instantly and had spent no time debating in his mind.

Immediately, he strode over to Ghira’s study, the smug grin still plastered across his face. 

“Hey, Mr. B…” Neptune said, a bit of a seductive tone in his voice. He really was trying to sound normal and casual so as not to come across weird, but he it found quite hard to do so. 

Ghira looked up from his desk at the tall and attractive blue-haired man standing in front of him. “What is it?” he grumbled.

“You know... I think I know the perfect way to teach my boyfriend and your wife to _ cuck _ us...”

Ghira gave Neptune a confused look. “Teach them...? What do you mean by ‘teach them’...?”

“I mean… with them _ cheating _ on us…” Neptune leaned forwards, onto Ghira’s desk. “I think it’s only fair we give them… a _ taste of their own medicine… _if you know what I mean…”

“...”

_Later that evening... _

Kali was in the kitchen, making dinner. Blake and Yang were still out but were expected to be returning soon for dinner. Sun was on the way to the bathroom, when he heard faint _ *creak, creak, creak* _of the bed from that same bedroom he was in. He paused briefly, before saying “Eh, it’s probably nothing” and continuing to the bathroom.

But as he passed by that room again on his way back, the creaking had become louder. That, and there were moans coming from the room as well. Moans which sounded… familiar...

“Is that… _ Neptune _ moaning?”

Sun stood still for a couple of seconds. If that was Neptune in there, he didn’t really want to know what was going on or what Neptune was doing. He started slowly stepping away from the room and into the kitchen.

“Hey, Mrs. B… uhh… there’s this ummm… _ moaning… _ coming from the bedroom…”

Kali looked at Sun in confusion, then moved slightly towards the bedroom. Her cute lil’ kitty ears twitched slightly as she began to pick up the sound. 

Then her eyes widened in realization. 

She sped straight to the bedroom and pushed open the door rather violently. Like, “someBODY ONCE TOLD ME” violently. 

“HOLY _ BALLS _!” she screamed.

Sun jolted slightly in shock, realizing his suspicions must have been right. He dashed straight to where Kali was and looked through the doorway…

Ghira was lying down on the bed, wearing only his loose pants. Neptune was completely nude and on top of Ghira- hands on his chest, back arched, straddling his hips...

Riding Ghira’s monster cock like a pro.

Ghira was gripping tightly onto Neptune’s hips as he thrust up again and again into Neptune’s tight, round ass, causing the man on top of him to moan and scream at the top of his voice in ecstasy.

_ “Fuck~! Ah, yeah~! Yes! YES! So big~ Ahh~! Haa~ More~ Hah~ Fuck me~! Yesssss! Ahn~! Fuuuuck~!!! Harder~! HARDER~! MORRRE~! YES! FUCK ME GHIRA!” _

Ghira grunted, groaned, moaned, as Neptune’s warm walls gripped his throbbing shaft... yelling out every time Neptune slammed down... growling and gritting his teeth as the trident-wielding hottie on top of him crushed the head of his dick against his prostate. He screamed especially loud whenever the blue-haired beauty came down with a sharp hip twist, creating even more pressure on his already overstimulated member.

_ “Aggh! Fuck! Ahh- AHH! Neptuuune...! Shit! Argh…!” _

Neptune, undoubtedly, was enjoying himself like a little kid on his favorite ride at an amusement park. The sensation of Ghira’s massive, pulsing schlong thrusting in and out of him- filling him up warmly and pounding against his sweet spot just right with every drop down- was making him release a string of delicious little gasps, moans, and screams. Oh, how this was SO much better than Sun! 

_ “Oh yes~! YES~! RIGHT THERE~!!! YESSSSS~! Oh God! Hah~ Ah~ Ahh~ Fuck me~! FUCK ME~!!! MORE~!!! HARDER~!!! HAAARRRDEEERRR~!!! Ahn~” _

Sun’s jaw dropped to the floor so hard that it could have caused an actual nuclear explosion, while Kali just froze in horror at the sight before her. 

“Hey Mom, why are you standing here looking lik- SWEET FUCKING WHAT THE FUCK!?” Blake and Yang had just returned from their day out. Upon looking into the bedroom, Blake screamed, jumping back a bit, almost like a cat who was presented with a cucumber. In this case, her dad’s “cucumber”. Which was harshly hammering Neptune’s tight little asshole. 

And then the next thing Blake knew, blood was streaming from her nose and down across her face and body. 

Meanwhile, Yang had already whooped out her scroll to record Neptune moaning like a little slut-bitch as he took Ghira’s monster shaft like a champ, and now also screaming about how much better Ghira was than Sun.

_“Yes, fuck, FUCK! You are- FUCK~! SO MUCH BETTER than- AHH~! ...SO MUCH BETTER THAN SUN! Oh Ghira~ You’re SO MUCH- ah!- you’re SO MUCH BIGGER! Ahh, YES! More! MORE! HARDER~!”_

Sun’s heart fell right out of his chest. Kali, still looking shocked and horrified, turned red. Both of them slowly turned towards each other, awkwardly. 

Blake leaned over and, with blood still pouring out of her nose, said “Karma’s a bitch.”

It was at this moment that Sun and Kali knew, they fucked up. Yet they both couldn’t help but feel rather heartbroken. Especially Sun, after hearing what his (supposedly) beloved Neptune had just screamed.

Ghira was getting close to orgasm, he could feel it building up. He began slamming into Neptune faster and harder, making Neptune absolutely lose it. Neptune was also getting close himself, and started bouncing more furiously on Ghira’s fat dick.

_“Aggh… Neptune… I’m- arrgh! I’m gonna-”_

_ “Oh FUCK YES! FUCK YEAH! FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME! BREED MY HOLE~! FILL ME UP AND TELL ME HOW MUCH BETTER I AM THAN YOUR WIFE~!” _

Just hearing him scream that was enough to make Ghira explode as Neptune gave one final slam down. _ “ARGH, FUCK, YES, YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN KALI! FUUUUCK!” _ he roared, as he filled up Neptune’s delicious round ass with strand after strand of his thick faunus seed, some of it leaking out of the blue-haired huntsman. Only shortly after, the sensation of the hard member in his ass pounding him and stuffing him with warm cream brought Neptune to his own climax, his cum spraying all over their chests. 

Kali was even more horrified now. Ghira not only had the nerve to cheat on her, but also to say that the person he was cheating on her with was _ better _ than her! Even though she damn well knew that she was cheating on him… she just could not help but feel this way…

Ghira’s cock remained deep inside of Neptune as he collapsed on top of him... sweaty, panting, and full with Ghira’s seed. Ghira sprawled his arms out as he tried to catch his breath. 

“That… was _ definitely _ better than Kali…” Ghira groaned. 

Neptune gave a small _“Hah”_ and a slightly menacing smile. “...Shall we… do another round…?”

Ghira looked out of the corner of his eye at Sun and Kali, still standing in the doorway, heartbroken and horrified. Both he and Neptune knew that they had been watching, and they both wanted them to be watching. 

“Yes. Indeed we shall.”

Grinning widely, Neptune got himself up off of Ghira’s cock and positioned himself on his hands and knees on the bed. Ghira got up and quickly plunged back into Neptune’s tight warmth, and immediately began thrusting. At this point, it no longer mattered to either of them that their partners had cheated on them. Ghira and Neptune were much happier fucking each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing I made. Now time to start getting some sleep instead of making crack shit.


End file.
